I dont want you back
by BullAndDragon23
Summary: Songfic oneshot. Marco gets back at Dylan once and for all. Strong Language


Disclaimer: I own nothing, Degrassi, or Eamon's song.

Note: This is right after Moonlight desires and it's a Darco songfic. This is what I think Marco would say to Dylan after he found out about his cheating. I love this song and it fits the situation great. Enjoy!

Marco was in his room for the 3rd day since he broke up with Dylan. He hadn't eaten or slept for days. All he did was sit in his room and cry. "Why am I doing this to myself?" he asked himself? "I can do better than this…better than him?" Just then Craig and Jimmy came in.

"Dude are you still worked up over Dylan?" Craig asked.

"Yeah man come on he's not worth it" said Jimmy.

"You guys don't understand!" Marco cried. "Dylan was the first guy I ever dated, kissed, been with…." Just then he burst into tears again.

"I don't know?" Jimmy said. "How do you think I felt when Hazel cheated on me? I'm in a wheelchair and she decides that I'm not worth it anymore? I wanted to die!"

"Sorry…I forgot man" Marco said.

"It's cool"

"Now since the emo is over we gotta think about Saturday nights performance. Downtown Sasquatch's reunion concert, well 3 of us is that night and we gotta think of a song." Craig went on.

"I can't go out now, it's too soon."

"Wait I got just the song for Saturday" Jimmy said. "Dylan's gonna be there since PMS is opening for us right? Well I think this could work" he said as he pulled out a crinkled piece of paper. "I wrote this after Hazel cheated on me, it's more of a poem than a song but it could work."

The three looked at it for sometime and agreed. "If we make some changes in it it'll work" Marco said.

"Well I think it'll be better if you sing it, you can relate to it more." Craig suggested.

"Okay I will" Marco said with some relief.

Saturday rolled around and the concert was being held at the Dot. PMS played their set and soon it was time for them to play. Marco saw Dylan with Eric sitting in front.

"Guys I can't do this" Marco whispered.

"This is the only way you're ever gonna get over this, just sing how you feel." Jimmy said. "Don't worry we're right here with you."

Marco came up to the mic "Okay this is some of our new material and I want to dedicate this song to Dylan Michalchuk." Everyone applauded as the spotlight hit him. He had no idea what was gonna happen so he just waved back.

Craig and Jimmy began playing as Marco began to sing.

See, I dont know why I liked you so much  
I gave you all, of my trust  
I told you, I loved you, now thats all down the drain  
Ya put me through pain, I wanna let u know how I feel

Fuck what I said it dont mean shit now  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
Fuck all those kisses, they didn't mean jack  
Fuck you, you hoe, I dont want you back

Fuck what I said it dont mean shit now  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack  
Fuck you, you hoe, I dont want you back

You thought, you could  
Keep this shit from me, yeah  
Ya burnt son of a bitch, I heard the story  
Ya played me, ya even gave him head  
Now ya askin for me back  
Ya just another act, look elsewhere  
Cuz ya done with me

Fuck what I said it dont mean shit now  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack  
Fuck you, you hoe, I dont want you back

Fuck what I said it dont mean shit now  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack  
Fuck you, you hoe, I dont want you back

Oh oh  
Uh huh yeah  
Oh oh  
Uh huh yeah  
Oh oh  
Uh huh yeah  
Oh oh  
Uh huh yeah

Ya questioned, did I care  
You could ask anyone, I even said  
Ya were my great one  
Now its, over, but I do admit I'm sad.  
It hurts real bad, I cant sweat that, cuz I loved a hoe

Fuck what I said it dont mean shit now  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack  
Fuck you, you hoe, I dont want you back

Oh oh  
Uh huh yeah  
Oh oh  
Uh huh yeah  
Oh oh  
Uh huh yeah  
Oh oh  
Uh huh yeah

They finished the song and everyone clapped as they took a bow. Craig and Jimmy laughed as they saw Dylan and Eric flee out of the Dot.

"That rocked out loud!" Craig said.

"Yeah it was the perfect song" added Jimmy.

"Thanks guys, this was just what I needed." Marco said pulling them into a hug as they left out.

Okay R&R! I know this may not be my best work but I thought of this song after moonlight desires. It would be funny to see Marco sing this though. Only two more weeks of summer then back to the hell I call school.


End file.
